


from above

by roosebolton



Series: Forest Tales [3]
Category: Andrew Hozier-Byrne (Musician), Original Work
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff and Smut, Forest Sex, Forests, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Rimming, Tree Climbing, Tree Sex, Trees, Vines, extremely natural lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosebolton/pseuds/roosebolton
Summary: The prince and his forest creature perform a somewhat acrobatic act of lovemaking. (Prince and the Forest side story #2.)
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, The Forest Creature/The Prince
Series: Forest Tales [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656337
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	from above

"Do you think you are strong enough to hold onto this branch?" he asked the prince. "I can lift you up."

The prince squinted upward. "I think so, maybe. I can't reach it, so you will  _ have _ to lift me if I'm to try."

The creature nodded, grasping the prince's hips with both hands, careful not to dig his claws in too deeply. "Ready?"

"Mmhmm."

Without much effort, the creature hoisted the prince above him high enough that he could grip the thick branch above. "Is it all right? I'm going to let you go, now. If you are not strong enough, I will catch you."

"I think I can do it. You can let go."

Carefully, the creature let go of the prince, letting him hang freely from the branch. The prince glanced behind him at the creature and smiled, swinging his legs a little. "I haven't climbed a tree since I was small. I mean, I guess I'm still not quite climbing one now, though."

The creature laughed. "Perhaps you have not climbed one of the silent sentinels of the forest, but you have climbed  _ me, _ have you not?"

Blushing, the prince looked away from the creature. "When you put it that way..."

The creature circled around to the other side of the prince, looking up at him. "Do not hide your face from me. You are... cute when you are embarrassed." He caught the prince by one foot. The prince tried first to look away, again, but stopped himself, looking shyly back at the creature.

"I am?"

"Of  _ course _ you are."

The prince cleared his throat. "Why did you want me to hang from this branch, anyway?"

"It is more difficult for me to sink to my knees than it is for me to place you higher than I am when I stand. I do not have feet as you do, and it is difficult for me to sink lower than a crouch due to how my lower legs are built."

"Why do you need to be on your knees?"

The creature grinned, a twinkle in his eye. "I have thought of another way to make you feel pleasure. You can stop me, of course, if it does not feel as nice as I think it will."

The prince squirmed, his cock visibly growing a little hard just at the idea of whatever the creature had in mind. "I trust you."

Picking up the prince's foot, the creature kissed it gently. "Good. Let me begin, then."

He walked back around behind the prince, gently bending his legs and pushing them apart, holding him by the knees as far apart as he could without making the prince wince in discomfort. He leaned in, using his nose to burrow into the prince's backside, sticking his long tongue out to lick him there, causing the prince to emit a startled squeak. The creature pulled away for a moment. "Is this all right?"

"Yes, I just... I didn't expect..."

The creature hummed happily. "I thought you might not." He returned to it, his sturdy tongue lapping at the prince's entrance, making him squirm. After a moment or two, he tucked the prince's feet over his slender shoulders, instead using both hands to part the prince's backside, granting him easier access to do as he pleased.

The prince twitched a little, then, and turned his head to look at the creature. "You... your claws, but... don't move them, it..." He swallowed audibly. "It feels good, a little, so don't move them."

"As you wish." The creature buried his face in the prince's backside with great vigour, finally pressing his tongue into the prince's entrance, working it in and out as though it were his cock instead. 

The prince moaned, loudly, a sound higher in pitch than his normal speaking voice. "Keep... keep doing that..." 

Humming against the prince's skin, the creature nodded, pushing his tongue in as deep as it would go, wiggling it around inside him. He felt the prince clench around him, and he pulled back, kissing him where his tongue had been. 

"Would you like something more inside of you?"

"I... I mean, I've never, but... if it feels as good as that, then..."

"I would use my fingers, but as you know, my claws are sharp, and I don't want to scratch you up inside." 

The creature could see the prince's fair hair bob up and down as he nodded.

"There is, I think, another way, though, if you will allow me."

The prince's legs shook a little against the creature's shoulders. "I told you, I trust you. You have only ever made me feel good."

Slowly, silently, a thin, sinuous vine snaked its way down from the creature’s hair, winding itself around his arm and thickening as it grew, until it wound itself around his wrist, extending just to the tips of his fingers, swaying a bit as though it were preparing to move. Resting his palm on the prince’s backside, the creature’s vine grew forward as though sentient, poking and prodding at the prince’s entrance, causing him to startle.

“What… is that touching me now?”

“Do not worry. It is a part of my body, though it can grow or recede as I will it. Would you like to look at it, first?”

“Can I? I want to see it, if it’s to be going inside me.”

The creature, without removing the prince’s legs from his shoulders, curled his vined arm around to the front of him, the vine extending itself from his wrist so the prince could see.

“Is it agreeable?”

“Y-yes… I, uh… it’s growing from your body?”

“Of course. I can grow as many as I like, if I have need of them.”

The prince swallowed loudly. “I… I see. Perhaps you could… uh… show me, sometime.”

“I would gladly show you. But first, just one.”

Pulling the vine back a bit, the creature placed his palm deliberately upon the prince’s tailbone, gently opening the prince to his vine with his other hand. He gently pricked the end of the vine with one sharp claw, causing it to leak a small amount of thin, clear gel-like substance. 

"I'm going to allow it to enter you, now. It may feel a little strange, at first, but I'm sure that my tongue did, too."

"Mmhmm... I'm ready."

The creature breathed out, slowly, almost imperceptibly, and the vine pushed forward, swirling around the prince's entrance to prepare him further with its gel before pressing inside him, a little at a time, just the length of the creature's tongue to start with. 

"Is this all right?"

The prince clenched himself around the vine, briefly, before he spoke.

"It's... more than all right, I think..."

"Good."

The vine began to move, then, further inside the prince, then pulling itself nearly all the way out before plunging in again, its slick movements not as hampered by friction as fingers might have been. Flexing his feet to hook them more firmly to the creature’s shoulders, the prince used them as leverage to swing himself from the branch, rocking back against the vine as it entered him. The creature kept at this for awhile, letting the prince enjoy himself, before raising his other hand to halt the prince’s movement.

The prince squirmed, whining. “Why… why’d you stop…”

“Stay still for a moment, and allow me to try something.”

He nodded briefly. “All right… but don’t be long…”

“You will enjoy it, I promise you.”

The creature concentrated on the movement of the vine, using it to feel inside the prince as though it were his own fingers. He applied light pressure with the vine, pushing forward until the sensation made the prince gasp, and then began to stroke that area gently and firmly until the prince’s breathing grew ragged.

“I… I feel strange, and I think… I think I’m going to…”

Leaning in to kiss the prince on his backside, the creature breathed heavily against him. “Yes. Please do…” He reached his unoccupied arm between the prince’s legs and grasped his cock, his long fingers wrapping around it while he continued stroking him inside.

Just that small amount of added touch was enough, and the prince came that way, his seed spurting impressively far to the ground for longer than usual, his legs shaking. The creature quietly, quickly pulled the vine from inside him, taking hold of his hips to steady him.

“Ca-can you… I don’t think I can hang on…”

“You can let go. I will catch you,” said the creature, and instantly the prince fell into his arms, his body still weak and trembling, his eyes wide. The creature bent down to kiss the prince’s forehead, smiling. “I will hold you as long as you like, rooted to the ground as I am now.”

After a moment, the prince rolled his body toward the creature, closing his eyes, smiling in return. He loosely draped one arm around the creature’s neck, leaning his head against the creature’s shoulder. 

“Then hold me always.”


End file.
